


Hello, Good Morning

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roy is the best alarm clock *ever*. [Birthday smut!drabble for amethyst_koneko.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Good Morning

Ed pressed his forehead into the bed as hard as he could, knees opening wider. "What," he had to push the words out of his mouth, a long breathy moan, "brought this on?"

Roy shifted underneath him, knocking Ed's legs on either side of him even wider, the one hand flat on Ed's stomach pushing him into a higher arch. The hand splayed across Ed's ass twisted the two fingers buried between his cheeks. "Since when I do need a reason?" Roy asked, murmuring the words into the crease where Ed's leg met his groin, breath fanning against Ed's cock.

He hadn't even been fully awake when Roy'd pushed him over and up on his knees, and he wasn't entirely convinced he was awake _now_. Sensations sang across Ed's skin like electricity, his body pulsing and twitching. Holding still was too much, moving one way was too much—he wanted to push, wanted be in every direction at once, he needed to _move_ —

Roy held him steady, trapped between his hands and mouth, and Ed, face in the mattress, _groaned_. "Fuck," Ed panted, " _fuck._ Will y'just—" His hips rolled, an involuntary movement that slid his cock against Roy's face and fucked him further onto Roy's fingers, driving the pleasure of the moment almost too far, too fast. Ed couldn't keep his eyes open, and even if he could, he knew he wouldn't be able to see anything.

But it wasn't _enough._ "Don't just," words were the only thing grounding him to the moment, keeping his mind from spinning off into something he couldn't even name, "fuckin' go slow, get moving, get _moving_ —"

"You're awfully demanding for someone with so little say," Roy laughed, but he, thank fucking god, did it anyway, opened his mouth around Ed's cock and sucked so hard Ed's eyes rolled back in his head, reality narrowing to that single point as he went straight over the edge, stomach tightening and legs shaking, and _fuck_ , it was a good thing Roy was holding him up.

Finally, _finally_ , Roy let him go and gave Ed a small push. Ed went boneless, tipping over to the side and collapsing into the bed, completely pliable. He had to catch his breath, because it felt like he hadn't breathed the entire time Roy had been holding him up, his lungs seizing and his heart pounding.

When the spots disappeared from his vision and he regained the ability to focus his eyes, the first thing Ed saw was the clock next to the bed. It read ten minutes before eight, and something in Ed's head didn't compute, mostly focusing around the thought, _I should not even be awake right now._

Behind him, Roy rolled close, his chest to Ed's back, his cock a hard line against the back of Ed's thigh. Sad thing was, Ed couldn't even bitch about being awake on his goddamn day off, because Roy's mouth was at his ear, somehow managing to send a chill down his spine even the sweltering heat of the room.

"Happy birthday," Roy mumbled, hips pushing hopefully against Ed's backside. Ed, eyes still focused on the clock and the too-early time, reached a clumsy hand back, maneuvering it between their flush bodies, and went straight for the prize, the hitch in Roy's voice enough to send a lick of flame curling in his belly.

Well, he figured, if he was already awake, no sense in wasting the day. It was his birthday, after all…


End file.
